<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Hogwarts by MultumOlim, stickydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777659">Purple Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultumOlim/pseuds/MultumOlim'>MultumOlim</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickydreams/pseuds/stickydreams'>stickydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Blood Kink, Childhood Friends, Coitus, Coming of Age, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Edgeplay, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckboy, Gratuitous Smut, Gryffindor, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lactation Kink, Levitating Sex, Long, Love Potion/Spell, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Magical BDSM, Mental Health Issues, Milk, Milking, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravenclaw, Revenge, Romance, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slytherin, Smut, Spanking, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Substance Abuse, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Trauma, Witches, Wizards, magical sex, penis - Freeform, vagina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultumOlim/pseuds/MultumOlim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickydreams/pseuds/stickydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morganite and Brendon r discovering themselves, phisicaly and mintaly, thru trying times. This is a cumming of age stury, were wierd shit hapens. A letter at age 11 can olny mean 1 thinf… ur a wizard. Not evryone makes it in the end, butt o well, reed and find out what hapens nixt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s), Minerva McGonagall/Original Male Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Male Character(s), weasley orgies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yer a wizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A/N: hi im brittney and im cowriting this with serena. this iz our first fic so pleaz no haters. hope u enhoy! btw we havent red the books, so this is sort of just based on the movis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Brendons pov/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatz up, my name iz Brendon Obsidion (a/n brittney’s OC shes writing. he’s a boy), and Im a fuckn wizard. Im learning how to use my wand and all that magic shti at this school called hagwerts. Im a Slitheron, and were the best, butt my best friencd, Morganite Erique (a/n serena’s OC she’s wrigting. he’s a boy), is a Hufelpuff. Were in our forth year at hagwerts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have totlly bleeched blond curly hair, and piercing blue eus that lotz of people say are rly rly deep blue. I rly like playig guitar and pinao and im rly goood. Ive known Morganite since we were sven and we were so happy wehn we got our hagwerts letters in the mail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Morganites pov/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yo, wazz up everyone. My name Morganite Erique, and im also a fucin wizard and a Hufelpuff. I love it hear at hagwertz cuz we get to use our wands in class everyday. Theirs some really hot girls in our year, but Im not reely much of a ladys man, so im gonna ask Brendon soon abt how to get me sum ladyz. I hav kind a logn hairs fer boys my age. Theys stick straight up and r curly. It maks me look like I have a top hat kind of, but not like an afrro. I pley guitar and like to sing. My bestt frend ever is Brendon, altho he is sooo muuuch coolr than me, he stil hangs out wit me. Wen we both learned we were wizards, when were 11, it made me so fuking happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A/N: did u like it? well be sure to update soon.also, since were new to ths, plz let us no what we can do better in hte comment s and if u have any sugestsons.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fuckn Baller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A/N: heres chapter 2! thnks to everyone who red chapter 1 and fck the haters out ther!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/Brendons pov/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were in Snakes class right now, and hes like a total asshole. Im wering my hagwerts uniform, but instead of my robe, which iz super wierd, i wer a blak lether jacket. Morganite alwyz dresses up, like he keepz his robes totally clean and alwayz makes sure his tue’s straibt. It is rly wierd, but hes still rly cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keepz on drining on and on abt all this usless stuf that i dont care that much abt. Like, who cared about stupid rox?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitser Erique can you tell me where I could find a besour?” he askd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……………….” morganite was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today sir!” Snake snere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A unicorn sir?..?..?”he ansers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong as usual Mr. Erique.” Snake said as he slaped Morganite across the face. Morganite teers up, trying not to sobb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait but it culd be!” i exclam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What wuz that, mr. obsidion?” Snake aks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We havnt discuvered every type of unico rn yet, so thre culd be one that haz the rock out there somewere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snake slpps me, nd i huff butt still sit down. “U DARE QESTION ME BOI?!?!?” Snake seys enraged. i dont say antying back, and he shourts, “500 points from gryfinndor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hemrion terns to me and wispers, “woowwwww that was ballsie”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I said, “thanks! Wanna fucken banfg in the goddan bathroom later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dont knwo, Brendon. Maybe were too yung to be doing stuf like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No itz fine we totly fucken should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ok. Ill be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morganite leans in clos, once Snake is faarr enuf away and Hemrion turns away, and he whispers “Shti, manm thx for covvring me back there, butt u didnt hav to. I can handel a smac. Also, wow. Ur such a fucken ladyz man.” His voice getz louder, “I dont have big enuf bals to ask her out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A/N: Didaj lik it? Plz leav any suggetstins in the coments!!!!111</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>